


Luce e papaveri.

by Duedicoppe



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Sexy actually likes Clara
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penserebbero che Clara non le piace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luce e papaveri.

Penserebbero che Clara non le piace.

 

Penserebbero che a lui non piace il Capitano.

 

Se potessero vedere quello che è successo, quello che succederà, quello che succede, in quel loro modo limitato al prima e dopo, se potessero vedere come le chiude la porta in faccia, per esempio...

 

Penserebbero che Clara non le piace.

 

I poveri sciocchi.

 

Se potessero vedere quello che ha fatto, quello che farà, quello che fa, in quel loro modo limitato al prima e dopo, se potessero vedere come se lo è lasciato alle spalle, se potessero sentire come gli ha detto che lui era sbagliato, per esempio...

 

Penserebbero che a lui il Capitano non piace.

 

Ma se potessero vedere le cicatrici delle loro vite nell'universo – la sua e quella del suo ladro – allora forse comincerebbero a capire.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Lei capisce il suo ladro, perché ha avuto un corpo fatto di carne, una volta, oppure lo avrà, una volta.

 

Con gli occhi vedi. Ma una luce troppo forte è dolore.

Con le orecchie senti. Ma un suono troppo forte è dolore.

Con la carne senti. Ma una pressione troppo forte è dolore.

Con la pelle senti. Ma un calore troppo forte è dolore.

 

E se puoi vedere-sentire il tempo e lo spazio e quello che è stato e quello che potrebbe essere e quello che avrebbe potuto essere e quello che non potrà non essere, allora il Capitano è dolore.

 

Inamovibile.

 

Incancellabile.

 

Inuccidibile.

 

Si dice inuccidibile?

 

I pesci hanno le dita?

 

Il Capitano è.

È.

Inizio...

Lì.

Basta guardare per vederlo.

Fine...

Forse lì.

Bisognerebbe guardare molto bene.

Ma come si fa a guardare bene, se tutto quello che vedi è vita, _vita_ , **vita** , VITA, sempre vita e sempre morte e sempre vita, e tutto l'universo deve spostarsi un po' per farle spazio?

 

Luce così forte da abbagliare, voce così forte da non poterla ignorare, stretta così forte da lasciare un livido, calore così forte da scottare. Vita e morte e vita, e non poter fare niente per cambiarlo, niente per affrontarlo, niente tranne sopportare, per un po'.

Vale la pena sopportare.

Ma ci si riesce solo per un po'.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Il suo ladro capisce lei, perché ha avuto una casa, una volta, più volte, e sa che cosa è la polvere.

 

E Clara è polvere.

 

Clara le piace. Come potrebbe non piacerle?

Clara c'era.

Clara c'è.

Clara c'è stata.

 

Ma Clara è polvere, sabbia, polline, coriandoli, semi di papavero.

 

Clara c'era quando era ancora solo Clara, e lui l'aveva già persa due volte.

Clara c'è stata quando c'è stato bisogno che ci fosse, e lui aveva perso e l'universo aveva perso lui, e lei non lo poteva ritrovare.

Clara c'è stata ogni volta che lui ha avuto bisogno di aiuto, e lei non poteva aiutarlo.

Clara c'è stata in quel momento che non è la fine, e c'è stata in quel momento che non è l'inizio, e se non ci fosse stata Clara lei non avrebbe mai potuto rubare il suo ladro, e non ci sarebbe mai stata una figlia che potesse salvarlo dopo averlo ucciso.

 

Come potrebbe non piacerle, Clara?

 

Ma Clara c'è.

 

Dovunque.

 

Comunque.

 

Semprunque.

 

Si dice semprunque?

 

I pesci hanno le dita?

 

Clara è qui e _qui_ e **qui** e anche QUI, prima e dopo e adesso e poi e allora e intanto e c'era una volta Clara, e ci sarà una Clara, e c'è sempre stata una Clara e c'è sempre Clara e c'è dappertutto Clara e c'è troppa Clara, troppa, troppa.

 

Clara è dappertutto, polvere nei circuiti, sabbia negli ingranaggi, polline nel naso, coriandoli dopo una festa, semi di papavero in un campo di grano. Vita e morte e vita, e non poter fare niente per cambiarlo, niente per affrontarlo, niente tranne sopportare, per un po'.

Vale la pena sopportare.

Ma ci si riesce solo per un po'.


End file.
